


I'm Sorry

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Funny, Humor, I really am sorry, M/M, Plot Twist, Ridiculous, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever is in Cerebro is silent...but deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

Erik stepped out of Cerebro’s closing door at the last possible second, his cape billowing out behind him, heading into the hallway towards Charles with an expression on his face that was not quite angry, but it certainly wasn’t happy. 

Charles was immediately alarmed. “Erik, what is it?”

Erik blinked at Charles like he was just seeing him. “Charles. Don’t go in there. Come with me.”

Charles’ jaw dropped. _Cerebro_ was compromised? Of all the places in the mansion that Charles needed to be secure, Cerebro was the top of the list. 

Erik was urging him away from the spherical chamber, using his ability to tug Charles’ chair in the direction he wanted him to go, but Charles wasn’t going to run from an intruder in his sanctuary. He gripped his wheels firmly until the chair stopped moving. “Who is it?” He demanded of Erik. 

Erik gave Charles an alarmed look. “Who is what?” He looked so completely surprised that Charles felt his stomach drop. Of course Erik’s mind had been attacked; Cerebro was nearly as good a telepathic receptor as it was an amplifier. 

“Who did this to you?” Charles whispered, skimming Erik’s mind to see if he could sense any telepathic footprints left behind. 

“Probably Alex, he’s been making Jerusalem artichokes every time it’s his turn to cook,” Erik said, looking decidedly uncomfortable. He was walking backwards, clearly wanting to leave the hallway but not wanting to leave Charles behind.

Charles blinked at least six times in a row and he didn’t stop Erik from psionically tugging on his wheelchair this time. His mouth moved without making a sound for a moment before he finally managed to articulate, “Are we not—under attack?”

Erik winced. “I tried to save you from the worst of it.”

Charles frowned at Erik before he finally just went into Erik’s mind to find the answer he was looking for. He immediately stopped his wheelchair when he understood. 

“Did you go into Cerebro to _fart_?”

Erik shifted uncomfortably. “I thought I was being considerate.”

“You had me thinking we were under telepathic attack! Not to mention, I need to use Cerebro right now!”

A smile was threatening the corner of Erik’s mouth. “You really don’t want to do that.”

Charles sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I should have left you under the Pentagon,” he muttered, and made a mental note to talk to Alex about his choices in cuisine.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Shaun of The Dead: "I'm sorry, Shaun."


End file.
